Miracle Man
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: Sam Carr finally finds the cure to the virus, will it last? M/L all the way. Continued.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hiyyah.! (: So, I've decided that I'm going to continue writing for Dark Angel. Yes, that poem absolutely sucked! But that's okay too, I guess. At first, I didn't edit it, but if you go back to check now, it is. It was a moment thing, you know. Yehh, so. This is another One-Shot, and it does have to do with Logan and Max. :D Of course. Here you go; M rated, Logan & Max.

* * *

><p>Finally.<p>

Finally Sam Carr had found the cure.

Someone not even from Manticore, beat Manticore.

Max's eyes blared as he injected the virus reactant into her arm, it burned, but it was going to be hell of a lot worth it in the end. _There's no possible way Sam could beat this. Renfro said there was no cure._ She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her and Logan would be able to touch again- after a year and a half- and a whole lot of money. _Manticore is gone. My life's finally coming together. _Still, Max didn't know if she'd be able to touch Logan, even after this. What if she just re-infected him, they'd be in more danger than before. Considering Terminal City had been off-limits to her since she'd screwed up with Joshua. Unless Alec would get over his big, fact ego; Logan wouldn't have a chance. _I can't trust this, not now. Not after all we've been through. _Was the risk worth taking? _I don't think so, but Logan would say it's his life on the line, not mine. _Though, if he died, she probably slowly go crazy and eventually it would kill her anyway. _So. It's my life on the line, too._

"Max, I know how hard this is. I know you don't really want to believe that it's true, and I know that we've had no way to test it, but we're ninety-eight percent sure that it will work." Dr. Carr instructed. "It's worked at reversing other poisons and toxins from Terminal City."

"What about the other two percent?" Max, always so sentimental. "I can't risk that other percent, I won't. There won't be any other way to reverse him," she pointed at Logan, "if I re-infect him."

Logan shook his head, "not your life on the line."

_I knew it. _"Actually, yeah. It is my life on the line as well, Logan!" She didn't want to fight with him, but if it meant taking his life away from him, after she'd almost done it before, she couldn't go through with it. "If I killed you, Logan, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Not being able to touch you this last year, has been hell for me, but if I killed you and you wouldn't be around at all, I'd rather not be able to touch you."

She only keep yelling at him. Logan wasn't listening to anything she was saying, because he only wanted to know is Sam Carr would be their miracle man. He did the only thing a man with his curiosity could do. Logan took baby steps toward Max, without her even realizing what he was doing. Each step he took toward her, was another second of his life he could lose. If the virus didn't kill him, she would. Logan knew how badly they both wanted this, but Max was scared. _Logan, don't fool yourself. Max is right, she wouldn't want you laying your life down for her. _But it's damn worth a shot at it.

"Max, shhh." Logan's hand dropped onto her face, gently. He ran a thumb over her cheek, only trying to relax her. "It's alright." _Am I telling her that? Or myself. _But he didn't feel any different than he had a few minutes ago. Logan was actually touching Max's skin without his nerves sending deadly bolts of signals to his brain, without his blood feeling as if it were pouring out of his body. No, Logan Cale was just fine touching his love. "We've beat it, Max." Whispering only made the matter more dramatic, but he couldn't help himself. Manticore thought they would always run Max's life. _I'm not letting them. _Logan's lips touched her's for the first time in a year and a half. His heart exploded with glee inside of him and as he back away, both of their eyes were tearing.

"Logan," was all Max managed out before she collapsed into his arms. "Is it really true? Or is this some kind of sick dream?" She'd hate to wake up now, after what all they'd been through to find this cure. If Lydecker planted this into her brain or if she was dead, she wanted this fantasy to be over with. Another move from Logan and she's be hooked forever. "Are you sure it's going to stick this time?"

Sam Carr turned back to his microscope, "yes. All the protein are staying into place. I think maybe this second round was what needed to happen."

"And you didn't charge twenty large to do it, either." Max smiled, "but if that's what it took, I'd go through whatever I had to." She couldn't believe that it had actually taken this time, it was almost too good to be true. But she felt Logan's touch, it wasn't fake. Max felt as if any minute, Sam was going to tell them that the virus was reversing. "You're absolutely sure?"

Sam and Logan both laughed. "Yes, Max. I wouldn't put Logan in any danger. I know you're scared, but it's real this time. It may take a while to get use to, but you will. One day."

"No I won't. It's been over another year since the last time I could touch him. I can never thank you enough, really. I just don't know how to react." Max honestly hadn't been this happy in a long time. Not even when her and Logan first kissed. She really needed to feel his touch, and that's just what she planned on doing.

"Come on, I figure we should get back to my place." Logan took her hand. "Thanks again, Sam. You've been a great help to the both of us. I can always pay you, whatever you need."

"Don't sweat it, Logan. I just wanted to see Max happy. I've always felt like she were my sister. I'm glad you two are together."

Logan nodded and left the room. He didn't know what to say to Max, and all she did was giggle. It made him smile knowing he'd be able to make love to her after all this time. He wouldn't hold it back now, they had waited too long for this. He wasn't making the mistake of missing it this time, even if Sam said they'd be able to touch for the rest of their lives. Logan knew something else would go wrong if they didn't. He felt it so strong, that he believed even Max felt the same way.

"So. We're going back to my apartment? Maybe make you dinner?"

"Hmm, I've got something else in mind. How about I make you dinner?" Max winked. Logan knew exactly what she meant. "Let's skip the dinner and call it dessert."

* * *

><p>Logan held her to him, kissing her deeply as they entered his door way. His keys hit the floor and she slammed the door shut behind them. Her jacket had been gone in the hallway somewhere, she didn't know. Max honestly didn't care now that she was getting the man of her dreams, he could buy her a new one.<p>

She pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Wait," Max rolled her eyes at how stupid that sounded. "I wanted to tell you something. I heard you the first time, but I know you didn't hear me. It's important or I wouldn't have stopped..." she trailed. "Logan, I- I. Just really need to say this. I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Max."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So. This is all you get for the time being. (: I hope this was okay for the beginning. Ohoh, and you think there's a happy ending, right? We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Well, here's the new chapter. It's all good, I promise. Obstacles will come their way, but they always make it.

* * *

><p>Max allowed herself to be on the bottom, even though she wanted to show him just how much she really did love him. Logan, always being the gentlemen, had been concerned and almost stop to figure who was on top and who was on bottom. With enough enthusiasm, Max agreed.<p>

She thrust her hips upward into his awaiting hardness. Max had waited too long for this and really needed it now, all those times of being in heat and this could have happened. _He's amazing in bed. _

Max never took disappointment lying down, never. This guy, though, she knew couldn't be a disappointment. He'd already proved that with the money wasted on a virus cure.

His sweat dripped down onto her, theirs mixing together to form a love that hadn't been bonded since they had met. Logan needed this as much as her. They needed to let out all of the sexual frustration they've had.

"Logan!." She screamed his name as he went down on her again, pushing as deep as she wanted him to go.

Max's eyes flew open to meet his, her lips landed on his. She felt her inner walls start convulsing.

"I'm close," he said.

"Me, too."

Each matched the others movements, pulsing onto each other. Max could feel his hardness move inside her and could feel each vein on him.

Her climax came first and his a few seconds after. Max still held onto him inside of her, not sure if she was ready to let go of him or not. It had felt too great to let go.

"I love you, Max."

* * *

><p>"So, you gettin' busy witcha boy?" Original Cindy's voice accented the phone, making it sound a little off than normal.<p>

Max blushed on the other side of the phone, not sure if she wanted to answer that question or not.

"I take that as a yes."

"Well, uhh."

"Don't even try to tell me you two aren't even like that, 'cause ya are." OC kindly laughed half-hardheartedly. "I'll give Normal some weird excuse as to why you're not here, but make sure to bring a doctor's not. I think he's gonna start gettin' confused with all ya functional disorders and all that."

"Thanks, Cindy. I owe you one."

"Nahh, we'll play this one off. Just have fun witcha boy."

* * *

><p>"Original Cindy is taking care of Normal. I should be okay until tomorrow. She understand what's come up about this and it's alright." Max nudged against Logan's side, gently.<p>

"You know, you don't have to go back to work at all."

"Yeah, but I need to. If I don't, that place will fall to pieces. Everyone needs a good transgenic every once in a while. Even Normal, since him and other people of this population has learned to deal with all of us."

Logan laughed. "None of you are normal, but you're all unique."

"Thank you for noticing."

**Author's Note: **Short. Sweet. That's all I have to say. Please _R&R _with ideas. I'm running out now & may have to close this at a Two-Shot. Thankies!. (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **A new chappy, yay!. Even though my reviews are plenty, I still will except the ones I got. (: They are wonderful. It's going to end soon anyway. I really don't want to continue from here. I have no more inspiration. I should have left it a One-Shot. I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>"Listen here, girlfriend. If you don't deliver this package to this address, your job is done. Capish?" Normal said for the fifth time that day. "Bip, bip, bip."<p>

Max rolled her eyes, "Normal. I don't even need this job. I don't have to worry if you fire me anyway."

"Yeah, 'cause her rich man candy keeps her up." OC decided to intrigue on the conversation. "Busted everyone outta Manticore and everything."

"I'm taking he's married as well?" Normal suppressed a laugh.

"Maybe one day...to Max."

Max walked away, she definitely didn't need Normal in her face today. What she needed was for Joshua to forgive her, but he hadn't been answering the cellphone she supplied him with to keep in touch.

_He doesn't need it anymore if he doesn't want to talk to me anyway._

She threw the package into her backpack, honestly, she could care less if she delivered it. Maybe it's dew to the fact that now, she knows she doesn't have to work anymore.

_I don't know, but this job is worthless. Why didn't I see this before? _

Max did.

"I'm leaving, taking a personal day."

"Yeah, right after you deliver that package, missy."

Leaving mad wasn't anything new for Max, but today was different. Normal kind of ticked her off worse than usual. In fact, she just felt plain wore out.

_Wait, I don't get tired. _

Shark DNA.

She felt different, actually. Like something was off about her system.

_Manticore always were the smart ones._

"Alec!." She yelled from the corridor. "Do me a favor?"

He returned to her step, seeing her flushed he obliged.

"Sure, Maxie." Alec pinched her cheeks with sarcasm, "only today."

Max nodded her head. "Sure. I'm just not feeling well." She gripped her stomach, "I'm think maybe I should call Logan to come get me."

"Better. You're in no position to drive, you're flushed."

She felt of her forehead, naturally she didn't run fevers, but she felt a little hot.

"Yeah. Thanks."

_Logan's out of gas, though. Max, you'll have to walk._

Max pulled her cellphone from her pocket.

"Come on, Logan. Pick up the damn phone."

"Yes, my dear."

She kindly smiled, but that wasn't the point. "I think I'm coming down with something. I'll be there soon."

"Are you going to be okay getting here?"

Max honestly didn't know how to answer that question as she continued to walk in the rain. It didn't occur to her how bad it really was to get wet, but today it felt worse.

"I'll be okay, but if you don't hear back from me in a while, check on me...please?" She sounded deserted, alone, scared. Her voice just wasn't the same.

"I love you, Max."

"I love you."

* * *

><p>She pushed her bicycle onward through the rain. It became harder as she went along. Max felt like she was pushing more than her own body weight, and even then that shouldn't bother her. But she couldn't stop where she was, it was the bad part of town. Even Max shouldn't be caught in there.<p>

_Not in this shape anyway._

It was only a couple more blocks to Logan's apartment complex, well, theirs. She just wasn't content on saying that yet.

Max couldn't get her mind off of her sweating and panting for breath, not when it wasn't easy for her. She felt like she was drowning in water and she couldn't breath, her chest felt tighter. She gripped her own chest and fell to the ground.

_Come on, Max. You're so close to your home. But I'd feel so much better if I could lay down and sleep._

She refused to get down and not get back up.

Max hopped onto her bike, not realizing how heavy that had became as well. Even as she rode normally through the streets, she couldn't help but feel the overwhelming feeling that she was wanting sleep and someone keep her awake somehow.

* * *

><p>Logan got her voice-mail, again. It had been the third time since the hour had been up.<p>

_I don't have gas. How am I suppose to find her? Maybe I should just walk._

He grabbed a coat from the rack by the door and his keys. Logan looked around before opening the door and began to step out when he almost stepped on someone.

_Max._

"Max," Logan leaned down to wake her.

She slowly opened her eyes, but was forced to close them again. "Logan, help me." Max cried out into the air a piercing scream.

She violently began to thrash around outside the pent house. Logan help onto her, helping her through her seizure that hadn't happened for a year. He thought it was over, but obviously it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I wanted to continue, but I'm tired. I don't want to put everything into one chapter. But I already let you know what's wrong with her, so that's good enough. Maybe her seizures won't stop this time?. _R&R, _or you won't get an update & I'll leave it right here. (:


End file.
